


Punch It

by grexigone



Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Sports, Thai Boxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: Cassian decided to try one of Jyn's Thai Boxing class. Needless to say, he needed a cold shower afterward.





	Punch It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImberReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberReader/gifts).



> An indirect continuation of my previous college AU fic, [On a Night Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401114)!  
> For [Rainy on Tumblr](http://scoundrels-in-love.tumblr.com/), based on [this](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/167132867068/prompt-list) prompt list: 6. "I'm not a good example."

“ _Why not_?”

It was probably the hundredth ‘why not’ that Cassian Andor had been saying for the past month. Such an achievement, he’d told himself, since he used to consider those two words as the most impulsive, risky, and uncertain things to be spoken. They weren’t meant to be taken as a promise  _per se_ , but enough to show that the person who muttered it might not think too far ahead before accepting the challenge that usually came beforehand. And Cassian Andor was not that kind of person.

Well, at least that’s what he thought before that fateful night and the subsequent ‘date’ with his dorm neighbor Jyn Erso.

However, the last ‘why not’ was tumbled out of his mouth some three weeks ago, and between that vague promise and today, Cassian had been preoccupied with various group assignments that seems to be designed to make all Economy students questions their life decisions (he did, at some point, while pulling at his hair out of frustration). So needless to say, it was a long overdue promise that he just got the time to fulfill.

The thought of disappointed Jyn had haunted him the entire three weeks, with no exception of today, as he stood behind the door of their university’s indoor sports hall, feeling extremely nervous because first, Cassian had never done any martial arts of any form before. Secondly, as his best friend Kay had kindly pointed out, there was a 75% chance of him ended up embarrassing himself.

“Well, promises are promises, Kay,” Cassian had said, patting his lanky friend on the back as a parting routine, “And my dad always said that a man must—“

“Hold onto his words, yes, so you’ve told me at least once a week for the last six semesters,” Kay scoffed, “But I’m just saying, my friend, there’s a 99.8% chance that you’re going to get your ass kicked either intentionally or unintentionally.”

The words echoed in his mind, and Cassian looked down at his attire once again with a heavy sigh. The sports bag that hung from his left shoulder suddenly feels heavier like it was trying to pull him back to the comfort of his bed. He wasn’t even sure whether he’s properly dressed for the occasion—wearing only a soft gray t-shirt and black basketball shorts. But then again, the thought of ruining his newly established friendship with Jyn overruled everything, so with one last whispered ‘why not’, Cassian swung the handle.

Some twenty students from various departments filled the hall and for a split second, Cassian was taken aback by the fact that he never knew this place exists before. The hall was the size of a futsal field, with one wall covered entirely with mirror, and on one corner there were four punching bags and various equipment like boxing gloves and all sorts of punching mitts. Other participants were scattered by the other corners, so Cassian chose to settle to one closest to him, dropping his bag onto the floor with a soft thud. He then noticed that none of them were wearing shoes, so he kneeled down tentatively and starts removing his own. He wanted so badly to look around and searching for one familiar face, but at the same time didn’t want to look too much like a confused first timer. So for now, Cassian just focused on untangling the laces of his sneakers.

The next thing he noticed, to his immediate regret, that people were wearing hand wraps.

Cassian muttered a low curse to himself because just now, he remembers Jyn did mention about that ‘only thing you need to bring’—the same day she  _challenged_ him into trying the sport in the first place.  _Great_ , he thought, focusing even harder on the laces that should’ve easily been untangled minutes ago.  _Way to impress a girl; now you just make yourself look_ pathetic _—_

“Cassian?”

He looked up and found the familiar face he’s been searching stares back at him. Jyn’s expression literally transformed from incredulous into a full, ear-to-ear smile that lit up her entire face like stardust, and his throat suddenly went dry. He muttered a hoarse “Hi,” before straightening up and gave her a shy smirk.

“You came,” Jyn added, practically giddying on her heels as her eyes narrowed in excitement.

“Yeah, um, finally,”  _Gods, she was too cute_. “Sorry I couldn’t make it earlier, things got crazy with my study and everything.” He offered her an apologetic smile.

Jyn waved her hand to the space between them, “Nah, it’s alright, Cass. Anyway, we’re starting soon.” Her gaze immediately went to his bare hands. “Do you bring a hand wrap?” she tapped at her own equipped ones.

_Shit._

“Yeah, that,” Cassian dipped his head and stroke a hand to his nape, before peering nervously through his eyelashes. “I actually forgot to?”

“No problem!” Jyn once again raised a hand between them, her body already half-turned to another direction, “Hang on, I happen to have a spare in my bag, just…stay put.”

She was away even before Cassian could say anything.

It was when Jyn jogged her way back to him that he noticed how different she looked in sports attire—wearing a tight black training pant that goes until just below her knees, matched with a seamless dark gray tank top and hand wraps, and her usual bun was replaced with a single French braid. She looked…fierce and beautiful, and in a desperate attempt to wet his once again dried throat, Cassian literally fumbled and dropped his drinking bottle back into his bag, right on top of his mobile phone.

“Here you go,” Jyn handed him two rolls of black hand wraps, which he took with hesitant fingers. Mumbling a quick “Thanks”, he ended up staring at his hand for too long until he saw Jyn tilting her hand with a playful smile.

“Do you need help putting it on?”

“Honestly, yes,” he breathed shyly, and it earned him a small chuckle from Jyn as she took the rolls back and stepped into his personal space.

“Alright, give me your left hand first.”

Cassian did so, and she proceeded with opening the Velcro of one roll and let the bundle fell to the floor, revealing a loop at the other end. Jyn then worked with deft fingers, hooking the loop to his thumb before wrapping his wrist, palm, and knuckles several times as well as slipping the fabric between his fingers for steadier grip. At one point she moved even closer to him, forcing him to bent his elbow so she could make sure that it won’t block his blood flow. Jyn’s eyebrows furrowed in tight concentration as she repeated the motion for his other hand, and once again Cassian’s mind decided that it’s good to notice how  _this_ was closest he’d ever been to her terms of proximity; so close that he could count feel her eyelashes if he wanted to.

He could only hope that Jyn couldn’t hear or feel how his heart pounded hard under his ribcage.

“Done!” she beamed, smiling at the result, then to Cassian, and they stayed like that for a while because  _he just couldn’t look away_ , or even talk. All words died under his tongue because Jyn was still in his personal space, now watching him as if waiting for something, but just when he opened his mouth to speak, the instructor’s voice bellowed across the hall and the small tension between them snapped.

“Come on,” Jyn said softly, tilting her head to where the other started to form three long rows in front of the instructors. Cassian nodded and followed, but when he saw her (and Shara, who shot him a knowing smile) taking the position just behind a group of muscular men and women that looked like semi-pro athletes, his steps faltered.

“I think I’m good here,” Cassian stopped at the third row, on the spot diagonal to hers.

Jyn turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure? You need to be able to see the instructors demonstrate the moves correctly.”

“I can see pretty well from here,” he shrugged, trying to look confident. “Besides, if I can’t, then I’ll just follow you.”

Jyn’s eyes widened in surprise, and Cassian thought he sees her cheeks colored but maybe he just imagined it.

" **I’m not a good example** ,” she eventually said, voice small and eyes avoiding his.

“It’s alright, Jyn. Here’s fine for me.”

She gave him one lingering look before returning to her own position beside Shara (whom, again, flashed him a weird look).

An upbeat music filled the room from the small speaker beside the instructors, as they begin with demonstrating basic stretching moves for warming up. Cassian followed each one of the rather easy sets intently, realizing that he  _actually_ needed this from how his joints cracks and muscles strained every now and then. The moves soon got more sophisticated and intended for flexibility, and since he was never good in any variation of it (he couldn’t even touch his own toes with straightened legs), he just pushed himself as far as his limbs allowed him and spend half of the time peering at the others—and Jyn.

His wandering eyes met hers every now and then when the moves required her to twist around, and Jyn used every chance to tease him by either sticking her tongue out or made a funny expression. After one too loud snort from Cassian that got half of the participants looking at him, she eventually glared at him to take the routine more seriously, which he responded with a helpless shrug and a mouthed “I can’t”.

Jyn, on the other hand, had no trouble with the routine. In fact, the way she bent her body into the demonstrated moves looked so graceful and effortless Cassian almost couldn’t look away. There was something in the sight of the skin he’d never seen before, and the way her limbs move that sparked a strange warmth deep within his gut as his mind wandered to the thought of how it would feel like to run his hand, or to wrap his arms around them.

The sudden, loud clap from the instructors eventually snapped Cassian back into reality, just in time to hear them announcing that they would now continue with the Thai Boxing moves. In front of him, Jyn gave a quick glance as if to make sure he’s paying attention.

Cassian’s first impression was that they were....surprisingly simple. At least the basic moves were, as he adjusted his left foot diagonally in front of the right one, and stood on his heels with both fists up on his eye level.  _Jab with left, straight with the right; one two, one two...faster now, one two, one two…_

 _That wasn’t so bad_.

First set begin with a combination of jab-straight-jab-jab-straight times ten, with shorter intervals within each combination according to the instructors' speed in counting down. Jyn once again glanced at him midway (he still questioned how his eyes kept meeting hers so instantly), before throwing him a small grin while pointing at her waist with one hand. “It must come from here”, she mouthed silently. Cassian raised an eyebrow.

“Your moves must be propelled from your waist,” Jyn repeated with a whisper. “It’ll give more power to your punches.”

He nodded, then complied with her instruction for the rest of the countdown, twisting his waist with each jab and straights which, indeed, made them feels more powerful and  _swifter_. At the end of the set, Cassian started to feel the muscles on his torso are strained, but he didn’t have much time to think about it because the instructor has bellowed them all to get down on the floor for a choice between ten push-ups or ten sit-ups.

“This is how we take a break between sets,” Jyn threw him a smug grin while turning around and lowered herself, sitting face to face with Shara as they interlaced their lower legs for extra support before proceeding with sit-ups. Cassian chose the other, barely even finished when the instructor cued for next sets to begin.

The combination now included with uppercut, elbows, knees, and kicks, the latter two surprised him since he’d never really use both other than for playing football, which was his favorite. On the other hand, the countdown grew faster and faster, and with the additional push-ups in between sets, Cassian soon found himself bathed in sweat and breathing rapidly, gasping for air. At one point the instructors gave them a chance for a quick drink, but it was soon rewarded with more sophisticated combinations that made him, once again, questions his life decisions as he leaned down with both hands on his knees.

 _The length you go for a friend, Cassian Andor_.

He could almost imagine Kay shaking his head, somewhere comfortable and dry.

Jyn had stopped checking on him by the fourth set, but that doesn’t mean Cassian otherwise did too. In fact, if he’s to be honest, peeking at Jyn was what kept him motivated. There was something contagious about the way she focused her attention on a point in front of her, pulling her limbs forward before retracting them again with incredible speed. Her small feature seemed to support this, especially when they were instructed to do a combination of right knee-left high kick, the latter required a quick skip to switch the position of the right foot to be in front of the left one before swinging it to the height of your imaginary opponent’s head, propped from the waist to reach a zenith impact.

She did it so flawlessly, the whole ten times they had to repeat it, and Cassian didn’t even care about staring discreetly anymore. From his position, he could see half of the taut lines on Jyn’s face, eye blazing and body radiating such feral power that ceased his ability to look away. There were sweats on her hairline and nape, and when Cassian stared at it for one second too long, a heat wave spread across his face that has no correlation whatsoever with the Thai Boxing routine.

“Last sit-ups or push-ups, people, come on!” the instructor clapped his hands several times to keep the spirit high, “Down on the floor, ladies, don’t be shy! It won’t bite, only a bit smelly!”

By this time, each number Cassian muttered under his breath with every upward pull ended up with a variation of ‘fuck’ or ‘shit’; and after literally growling the tenth, he let his body fell unceremoniously, chest first to the ground with a loud groan.

“Still alive?” He felt rather than see Jyn hovering above him with a cheeky grin. The cold floor pressed to his cheek gave a desperately needed comfort to his overheated body, so not wanting to move—or even open his eyes yet, Cassian only gave her one thumb up as a response.

Jyn chuckled at the sight, “Are you sure? Because I think you look like a corpse, just add a chalk drawing around your body, and a police line.”

“One more push-up and I will,” Cassian finally looked up at her with a weak smile. “I haven’t done any sport in a while, feel like all my muscles are screaming for help right now.”

With a widened grin, Jyn extended one hand to him, which he took and in one strong pull, she got him back on his feet with only a split second of dizziness. “Now you understand why I felt like dying after the first day,” she added, and Cassian secretly wished she didn’t pull her hand from his _that_ quick. “Anyway, don’t get too comfortable yet, we still have one sparring session.”

As if cued, the instructors then bellowed across the room again with instruction for everyone to grab some boxing gloves and punching mitts, and find a sparring partner. Cassian’s gaze immediately flown to Jyn, but before he could mutter anything, a pair of punching mitts were shoved into her chest by Shara, whose hands already covered in boxing gloves as both women looked back at him with different expressions: Shara’s was ‘ _nuh-uh boy, she’s with me_ ’ while Jyn’s was something between apologetic and excitement.

It’s not like he expected something anyway.

_(The lies you told yourself, Andor.)_

Walking half-heartedly to the piles of equipment, Cassian got himself a pair of boxing gloves before looking around to test his luck. Most people already got their partners at that point, but by luck, he turned to his left just in time to see one lone woman with punching mitts also wandering around with eyes scanning the entire room. Cassian waved a hand to her, caught her attention, and she immediately approached him with a warm smile.

It wasn’t until she was close enough that he noticed the defined muscles on her arms and legs, and once again questioned his life decisions.

The sparring session was mostly similar to the previous one, in which they had to do a combination of moves for ten times in each set; the only difference is that they would have to do it interchangeably, so while one partner is ‘attacking’, the other is to ‘defend’ him or herself from such attack. The instructors now demonstrated on how to do both, and after repeating it for two or three times, Cassian concluded that this session should be less exhausting than the previous one.

That was, until they begin.

The instructors gave no child’s play this time by giving them a combination of jab-straight-knee-straight-right kick, and he soon realized how pro the woman was by the way she positioned the punching mitts to meet with each of Cassian’s strikes. At first, the idea of kicking a woman in the head bothered him and he hesitated. The lady took notice of this since she was focusing her gaze on his right leg to no reaction, so she the flicked her eyes to meet Cassian’s and gave him a quick nod.

“Go on, it’s alright,” she muttered firmly, already taking a stance to cover her left face from the incoming kick.

“Yeah?” Cassian asked, one last time. Another nod, then he swung his right leg using the force coming from his waist and it hits right to the lower arm of the woman. She didn’t even blink or flinched.

As for him, the kick turned out to be way too high to be done in quick succession with the other moves. And it took a toll on his next hits.

“You have to aim for my head,” the woman told him after the fourth weak, not-even-close-to-shoulder kick from Cassian. “Try to hit my forearm, and don’t worry about power. That’s the whole point of this training.”

He didn’t expect her words to be encouraging, but it does, and after a firm nod, Cassian took a deep breath of new determination and threw the woman a quick nod before pushing his limit once again. After the tenth count, he was surprised to see that the woman gave her a rather proud look and it boosted his confidence a little bit more.

Bumping their padded fists together once, Cassian and the woman proceeded with exchanging her mitts to his gloves and  _vice versa_ , with just enough time before the instructors yelled for them to begin the same set in different roles. He only got a split second to notice the woman’s perfect stance—back arched slightly to the front, feet bounced back and forth on tiptoes, and eyes half hidden behind raised fists—before her first combination landed forcefully where his punching mitts were positioned.

The kick, however, almost got him off his feet.

Cassian only realized later that he had failed in masking his shock when the woman stopped and took one step closer to him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied almost immediately, despite feeling his hand shaking inside the mitt. “Yeah, I’m good. Just...lost my focus, sorry.”

“It’s alright,” the woman said calmly, already returning to her previous distance. “Let’s go again. Ready?”

“Yes.”

His hands, Cassian realized later after the end of the set, apparently were not. They were shaking a bit more violently now, and his biceps started to feel sore to the edge of painful. All those times he thought that being a trainer would be slightly easier than the athletes, had evaporated into thin air when he realized how much strength one actually needed to hold all those punches and kicks.

The ‘torture’ continued for another five or six sets, but despite all the hardship and even more sore muscles, he must admit that he wouldn’t be able to get through each one of them without the kind assistance from the woman. Cassian had no longer refrain himself from showing pain or exhaustion, and each time he did the woman would quietly wait for him to catch his breath or collect his strength. Every correct punch, elbows, knees, and kicks he threw to her was rewarded with a mumbled “That’s it!” or “Nice!”; and whenever Cassian’s defense stance slacked, she would cue him back into the right position with patience equal to his own mother.

“Good job, friend,” the woman patted his back at the end of the last set, a genuine pride beamed from her face, “Hope to see you again here next week!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Cassian gave her a nod before she disappeared into the rest of the participants scrambling to their bags for a quick drink. After what he’s been through, the cool water felt like a Fountain of Youth running down his throat, and after devouring three-quarters of his drink, Cassian again reminded why he came there in the first place. His wandering eyes, however, met with Shara’s face instead, as she was approaching him from another corner of the hall with a smug grin.

“Evening, Andor,”

Cassian raised an eyebrow at her tone and expression. “Hi, Shara,” he replied.

“Interesting sports Thai Boxing is, huh?” Shara positioned herself beside him so that they’re looking at the same direction. “From what Jyn told me, you’re actually more of a...football person. So what caused the change of heart—I mean, mind?”

He tried hard not to visibly roll his eyes. “I was invited. I’m sure Jyn told you that.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Shara replied with the same pretentious tone. “You look like you’re going to faint, though. I must say I admire your effort to impress my best friend.”

“I wasn’t trying to—”

“Oh, hold up. You might want to watch this.”

Cassian forced himself to drag his glare from Shara’s face to the direction of her gaze, to finally found the only person he’s been looking for. Jyn, and some other five participants were gathering around the instructors in what seemed to be an extra sparring session with them. She was paired with the male one, who was now testing the strength of her stance by making several not-so-powerful kicks to Jyn’s thighs and the back of her knees; if he didn’t notice her proud smirk, Cassian would’ve already rushed and punched the instructor straight in the face.

“She does that every week,” Shara’s voice was heard again from the spot beside him. “I mean, not just because you’re here, or something like that…”

This time he rolled his eyes visibly. However, only seconds later, the sparring began and the instructor started shouting moves one by one for Jyn to do in quite a rapid succession. He hadn’t got the chance to see her before, unfortunately, so he literally wasn’t prepared for what was about to come.

The first jab-straight hit the mitts with loud bangs, and Cassian’s jaw almost literally dropped.

Jyn was  _fast_. There was a powerful confidence in each of her hit that he’d never seen before, but in this session, the instructor didn’t just stand passively. After one jab-straight-elbow combination, Jyn failed to position her fists high enough in front of her face, and the instructor took this chance to land a soft poke to her forehead with one of his mitted hand. Another time, he managed to poke her ear and gripped the feet that landed on the side of torso because Jyn didn’t pull it quick enough.

Despite the distance, Cassian could almost hear her growling “Shit!” under her breath.

“Never forget,” the instructor spoke to the spectators around them, gesturing the correct stance for everyone to see.

The sparring then continued, but this time the instructor seemed to try to push Jyn to her limit. The combinations were getting more and more difficult, involving more rapid footwork, and soon enough Cassian could see the first sign of exhaustion from Jyn’s previously tight expression. She was completely breathing from her mouth now, chest raised and fall heavily with each intake, and when she shifted her footing for a left kick, he could see the exposed skin on her arms and neck glisten in sweat. One elbow combination even made several drops fell into the floor, and Cassian had to chew the insides of his cheek to keep his expression impassive.

As the combinations got even more intensive, the loud bangs of boxing glove meet with punching mitts were now mixed with a labored yell, growl, or groan that Jyn produces; and it does little to no help to Cassian’s current state as thoughts of other activity associated with the said noises invaded his unguarded mind.

 _I’ll be damned_.

“Excellent, Erso!” the instructor complimented her after the last perfect kick that she landed, “That’ll be all for today. Now as closing, you know what to do,” Jyn gave him a quick within her heavy breathing and the instructor got back to his stance once again. “Ten quick jab-straight. Let’s go!”

Jyn practically roared at the last three pair of jab-straight, and Cassian’s throat went dry once again, his face felt uncomfortably warmer than his entire body. He almost forgot that Shara was still beside him if not for the small noise she just made.

“Whoops, I am  _so late_ for my errands! See you later, Andor!” Shara quickly turned away after a soft pat on his arm, and Cassian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Errand? At this hour? Aren’t you supposed to wait for Jyn?” he blurted the questions rapidly because Shara was already picking up her bag and heading for the exit.

“Please do tell her that I have to leave early,” Shara backed her way out, “Now be a good  _friend_ and walk her home, alright? See ya!”

And then she disappeared behind the door.  _How in the world does Kes even able to handle her?_

“Do you see Shara?”

The question jolted Cassian, and when he turned around, the sight of Jyn with wide eyes and face flushed pink almost rendered him speechless.

“She, um…” he croaked, before clearing his throat.  _Get your shit together, Cassian_. “Shara said she got something urgent to do so she left early.”

Jyn clucked her tongue irritably, “Ugh, that Beytch.” A momentary pause slipped between them as she emptied her drinking bottle. “So, how do you think?” she asked with a proud smirk.

“Well,” Cassian took a deep breath. “It was...interesting,”  _This is the hardest sport I’ve ever tried,_ “I mean, I didn’t expect it to be this exhausting,”  _I think I just hurt all my muscles_ , “But it was fun, and I guess I can see why you like it, and so good at it.”

Jyn’s eyes widened for a split second before she shot her gaze to the floor. “You think so?” she mumbled quietly. He thought her cheeks might turn a bit more pinkish but maybe he just imagining it.  _Gods, she was gorgeous._

“So, um,” Cassian checked his watch—only to be surprised that it was already 10 pm. The whole course was three hours long; no wonder he started to feel a bit sleepy. “Do you also have something else to do...after this?”

“What? Oh, no no no,” Jyn responded almost instantly, “Have you had dinner, though? There’s always Humanities’ food court if you want something at this hour. Consider it a treat from me, for dragging you to try Thai Boxing.”

At that, he chuckled, “Nah, I’ve eaten something before coming here.”

“Ah, that’s...good.”

“Yeah, good.”

The hall had emptied gradually, and Jyn took the rather awkward silence between them to focus on unwrapping one of her hand while remained standing in front of him. It took him awhile to snapped himself from gazing at her daft fingers (or was it her lips?) and realize that she was probably waiting for him to say something, so gaining his composure back, Cassian cleared his perfectly fine throat to bring her gaze back to him.

“Walk back to the dorm?” He purposely left the word ‘together’ just in case it was too bold to use.

“Yeah,” Jyn’s initially flat face lit up into a warm smile, “Yeah, of course. I’ll get my bag.”

“Okay, I’ll get mine too,” Cassian returned the gesture, “I’ll, uh, wait by the door.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

His last thought before swinging the door open for them pass through was a reminder to thank Shara the next time they meet.

And that he probably need a cold shower after this.

**Author's Note:**

> YO HOLLA!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank everyone who encouraged me to continue this AU because I did enjoy writing it!
> 
> Okay so I decided not to make a direct continuation, but rather make it like a chronicle of important moments in their relationship. There will be one more story for this AU, so stay tuned and hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> Now some story time. 
> 
> Thai boxing or Muay Thai has always been a college-related sport to me. I first tried it in 2011-2012 and boy I loved it instantly. However, during my last year in university, I was too busy to join the course and only got the time some years later when I found a Muay Thai place near my office. But again, most days I had to work until 1 am - 2 am so I stopped after several weeks, and only able to continue it again here, in Germany, while studying for my master degree.
> 
> What Cassian experienced above was basically my first day with the German uni's Muay Thai course. I was paired with a semi-pro guy and boy did his punches and kicks left my hands trembling for hours and my biceps hurt for days. The woman's kind and supportive attitude were from my second sparring partner who was, luckily, as amateur as I am.
> 
> Oh, if you want to try a sport that will help you get in shape (and lose weight) rather rapidly, I so recommend you to do Muay Thai. 
> 
> Last and always, screech at me on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
